Time Twister
by Unigirl150
Summary: When one of Demona's spells goes awry, two young, time dancing gargoyles get trapped in Manhattan in 1995. Will the two return to their own time, or stay, putting the space-time continuum at risk? Rated T for minor language and fighting. Please R/R!
1. Wrong place, wrong time

Trianna and Enigma are time hopping using the Phoenix Gate when one of Demona's spells accidentally redirects them to Manhattan in 1995. After meeting the Manhattan clan, will the two return to their own time, or stay, putting the space-time continuum at risk?

Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. The only thing that is mine is Trianna. Gargoyles belongs to the amazingly talented people that came up with the show!

**--**

**Chapter 1**

Demona finished casting her spell and looked up from the spell book. A huge ball of fire appeared in the middle of the room. She grinned wickedly. As she watched, two dark shapes materialized inside the ball of flame. Demona stared. Her triumphant grin turned into a look of absolute fury. The spell hadn't worked! She was not trying to summon anyone or anything!

The two shapes began to emerge from the fire. Soon, Demona could make out what they were. Two gargoyles stepped out of the fireball. One was a fiery red female with blonde hair, the other a deep sapphire blue with a tomato red mane. They both looked strikingly similar to Demona.

Enigma, the sapphire gargoyle, stretched her wings. The fire had forced her to cloak them around herself. She froze in mid stretch, glancing around. This was definitely _not_ the right place.

"I don't think were in Kansas anymore Toto." She said quietly.

"What?" asked Trianna, the red gargoyle, looking around. Demona had backed into the shadows to hide herself, but her red eyes glared at the two newcomers.

"Um, I don't think we're alone here Enigma," said Trianna. She nodded toward Demona. Enigma looked over to where her friend was indicating. She narrowed her eyes, readying herself to fight if necessary.

"Who are you? And where are we?" She waited for a reply, swinging her tail back and forth. A cold voice answered her.

"_I _am none of your business. It is I who must ask who _you_ are. I was not summoning anyone." Demona glared at the two. "How did you get here? I know all of the remaining gargoyles, and YOU are not any of them."

Enigma growled at the cold reply. But knowing that she would probably say something she regretted, she stayed quiet. She would allow Trianna to deal with this angry gargoyle.

The fiery red gargoyle took a few steps forward. She stopped when the owner of the voice stepped towards her as well. She growled deep in her throat and her eyes burned red. This new gargoyle looked almost exactly like Enigma! And her body type and wings were like Trianna's!

"Do not make me repeat myself." She said. The cold voice had become an icy steel blade. "Who ARE you?"

Enigma's eyes started to glow a dark blue.

_What is going on here?_ She thought. Her tail lashed more violently, making scratches in the floor. She forced herself to calm down a little. Might as well try to get along.

"Fine then. I am known as Demona," said the stranger menacingly. "And you are?"

Trianna's eyes still glowed red. "I am Trianna and this is Enigma. What year is this? And where are we?"  
Enigma watched Demona carefully. It seemed that this gargoyle had interrupted the Phoenix Gate somehow. Enigma decided to ask her about it later. If there was a later.

The evil red glow in Demona's eyes dimmed. She seemed to relax a little. "It is the year 1995. We are in the city Manhattan, at the Manhattan docks."

As Demona relaxed, so did Enigma. "Manhattan," she said under her breath. Enigma was amazed. She had heard much of the city from her clan, but had never been there herself. It was a place she had always wanted to visit, but never had the chance before. But now, here she was. She wondered how they were going to navigate the city.

Trianna relaxed too. She stepped forward.

"I, and I presume Enigma as well--," she looked at her. Enigma nodded, showing that Trianna was correct in her assumption. "--Have never been to Manhattan before. We would not know how to navigate through the city. Perhaps you know of a guide, or you could help us yourself?" She stuck out her hand.

Demona hesitated, and then said with a wry smile "I could show you around. But follow closely. There are a few rogue gargoyles that live in these parts." She clasped Trianna's hand, then turned and walked out a door at the end of the building. Trianna and Enigma followed her. The door led out to a long pier.

"We'll get some good lift here" said Demona before jumping off the edge. Enigma and Trianna followed behind. Enigma bristled at the thought of rouge gargoyles. But she followed Demona and Trianna, mapping the place out in her mind. As she jumped off the edge of the pier, she started to wonder why Demona was alone.

"Where is your clan?" she asked.

Demona didn't answer for a while.

"My clan was destroyed by humans and other gargoyles." Enigma almost fell, but quickly recovered. Trianna was shocked. She had never heard of gargoyles fighting other gargoyles.

"How long ago did you lose them?" she asked incredulously.  
"Many, many years ago," Demona said, looking sadly back at the other two. She looked forward again. "The first place I will take you two is my clan's old castle. It was brought here by a human called Xanatos. We gargoyles protected it until Xanatos betrayed us."

Enigma nodded, showing that she wanted to see this castle. A question plagued her, but the gargoyle did not know if it would offend Demona. But, being true to her name, she asked anyways.

"Are there any other gargoyles here?"


	2. Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. The only thing that is mine is Trianna. Gargoyles belongs to the amazingly talented people that came up with the show!**

**--**

**Chapter 2**

Trianna blanched. _Of course there are other gargoyles here._ She thought. _Why wouldn't there be?_

Demona's flight slowed a bit as she spoke.

"There are a few, but they are traitors of our species!" she cried, her voice full of anger. "They betrayed our clan, and the humans destroyed the entire clan because of it! I was the only other survivor."

Enigma nodded sadly. _It must be terrible to live alone, knowing you are the only honorable gargoyle for hundreds of miles. _She thought.

She looked from Demona to where they were flying. Manhattan was a busy city, and was full of lights. The blue gargoyle stayed silent as she watched the little humans going about their way down on the ground.

Trianna looked away from the grief stricken gargoyle ahead of her. They were flying through the downtown section of the city now. The huge skyscrapers loomed ominously above them. Then, almost as if out of nowhere, an enormously tall building loomed in front of them. Clouds obscured the top of the structure, giving it an eerie feel.

They glided up through the clouds, following the rise of the building's side. Then, the clouds broke, and an old Scottish castle loomed before them. Enigma almost fell out of the sky again when she saw it.

"This is castle Wyvern, the old home of my clan," said Demona. "It was built in Scotland before 900 A.D and was the last home of my clan before they were destroyed. We must be careful when we land. Much of the castle is guarded with security cameras. If Xanatos sees us, he may have the urge to attack." The trio landed on the cold stone of one of the ramparts.  
"See the damage caused by the last battle?" Demona said, motioning around her at rubble and stone fragments littered on the ground. "Only the stone of the castle was left here. Xanatos made sure to get rid of the pieces of my rookery brothers and sisters."

Enigma quickly scanned for anything that could attack them. Finding nothing, she glanced at Trianna to see her reaction to it all. Trianna stood awestruck at the beauty of the castle. But the awe was quickly replaced by anger as Demona showed them the carnage caused by the rogues and Xanatos.  
"But why did they betray you?" she asked. "Why would they want their clan--their people--to be destroyed?"

Enigma stayed uncharacteristically quiet, waiting for Demona's answer. Her tail twitched. Something was going to happen. But, deciding that it was nothing, she waited and didn't speak up. Demona stopped and hung her head. Then she snapped it back up, her eyes blazing red.

"They made a pact with the humans to take over the castle," she screamed. "But the humans destroyed them while they slept, instead of coming at night when they were awake! I found out about their plan the night before the clan was destroyed, but none would follow me! He was our leader! He had told the others to stay! He KNEW anyone that stayed would be killed! He KNEW!" Demona knew she had just told these young ones her own story, but decided to keep it changed. She needed allies she could trust.  
"No!" Trianna gasped. This gargoyle Demona spoke about had no sense of honor!

The hair on the back of her neck stood on end. They were being watched, she knew it! She'd had felt this feeling ever since they had flown past Central Park. Could it be the evil human Xanatos, or the rogue gargoyles? She went on full alert, straining her eyes and ears for anything that seemed out of place. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye.

**Tsseeeeeeww!**


	3. Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. The only thing that is mine is Trianna. Gargoyles belongs to the amazingly talented people that came up with the show!**

**--**

**Chapter 3**

A blast of energy hit the rampart edge behind the three gargoyles. Trianna jumped out of the way just in time.

_Lasers!_ She thought. _It must be Xanatos!_ She spun around, hissing in fury, her eyes blazing red. She saw Demona out of the corner of her eye unhurt, her eyes also glowing red.

While Trianna and Demona had gotten away unscathed, Enigma's leg had been grazed by the laser. After staggering back up, she turned to see what had attacked them. The metal beasts standing there made the injured gargoyle freeze in astonishment, then growl in anger. Her eyes glowed blue and Enigma waited for the right time to attack.

Five steel gargoyles stood on the other side of the castle. Four were a deep charcoal gray, and the other was blood red. To Trianna and Enigma's amazement, the red one stepped forward, and pulled off its head. A hissing sound issued from it. The thing was a suit! A human head replaced the missing gargoyle one.

"Xanatos!" cried Demona.  
"Hello Demona," Xanatos said, his voice calm and calculating. "I see you've brought some new friends for me to meet. Where did you find them? I've certainly never heard of any other gargoyles around here except for Goliath and the others."

Enigma had been about to attack when the red steel gargoyle had stepped forward. As the thing revealed itself to be a human in a suit, Enigma scanned the other robots, wondering if now would be a good time to attack. But something held her back.

All of a sudden, a crimson gargoyle came tearing out of the night, straight for Demona. He dove at her, roaring the whole way down. Demona was caught by surprise and fell hard against the ground.

An unintelligible yell came from above and five other gargoyles and a gargoyle beast leaped off a rampart higher than the one the other gargoyles were on. They landed beside the steel gargoyles and watched the crimson wrestle with Demona. Demona fought and was easily able to throw the crimson gargoyle off of her.  
"Get them you two! _They_ are the traitors of our kind!" screamed Demona.

With that said, Trianna hurled herself at the newcomers. She chose to attack the only female in the group first.

Enigma was caught off guard by the sudden attack. It wasn't until after Demona shouted, that Enigma did anything except stare. After her rookery sister tackled the female, the sapphire gargoyle followed, her eyes glowing blue once more. But she decided to go for a challenge. She went after the biggest gargoyle, knowing that he was probably the leader.

Trianna struggled with the female gargoyle, desperately trying to throw her into a wall. But another had joined the fight with her. A large turquoise gargoyle came rushing to the female's aid. But Trianna had not been raised a spoiled brat like many of her rookery siblings had been. She had been taught to fight, and other things that the ancient gargoyles learned when they lived in castles like these.

She kicked the big male away and managed to push the female on the ground. Now she had the advantage! She paused for a moment to see what else was happening. Demona was fighting the gargoyle beast, the crimson, and a small green gargoyle. The steel gargoyles and Xanatos were just standing there watching.

Enigma was grateful that she and Trianna had learned the ancient gargoyle ways. It was coming in handy fighting the big one. In a fight of brute strength, the big gargoyle would win, so Enigma tried to use her agility to her advantage. But it wasn't working too well. The leg that the laser had grazed was screaming at her to stop. But the thrill of the fight, and her pride, would not let Enigma fall to this rouge.

Trianna fought the rogues without fear. She had forced the two she had been fighting back towards Enigma and Demona. When she had both of her opponents down once again, she looked up and counted.

_Wait!_ She thought. _Where's the old gargoyle?_ All of a sudden he came roaring out of the sky straight towards her. She tried to jump away, but he hit her hard in the gut with the hilt of his sword. She fell, gasping for breath.

Enigma was caught up in battle, not noticing the others until she heard a dull thud. Turning, she found that it was Trianna, who had been attacked by the old gargoyle.

"Trianna!" Forgetting about the big gargoyle, Enigma ran to her rookery sister. There was no way she was going to let some rouge hurt the only one she really knew here.

Trianna lay on the ground gasping for air when Enigma appeared above her. She couldn't breathe. The old gargoyle's attack had left her gasping; now the lack of oxygen was fogging her mind. She looked to where the largest rogue had been fighting with Enigma. He was now absorbed with fighting Demona. The crimson gargoyle lay by a smashed wall. No doubt Demona had thrown him there. Enigma was fighting over Trianna, keeping the others away from her. The turquoise gargoyle had come back to attack again

"Enigma! Behind you!" she managed to gasp.

Enigma just barely turned in time to see the turquoise gargoyle coming towards her. She whipped her spearhead tail around. The sudden attack made the enemy gargoyle halt for a moment. Just long enough for Enigma to drive him away from her rookery sister. But the other rouges moved to back up their companion.

"Stay away from my rookery sister!" Yelled Enigma, her eyes glowing a deep blue. She was ready to stave off any attack.

Trianna could breathe better now. The fog clouding her vision began to dissipate, and she stood with her back against Enigma's. The old gargoyle, the female, and the turquoise made a circle around the two.

"Surrender Lassies," said the old gargoyle in a Scottish accent. "We don't want to hurt you."

Trianna glared at him, her eyes burning red.

"You won't hurt us, just like you didn't hurt the rest of your clan!" She yelled just before she lunged at him. She knew she was leaving Enigma behind against two others, but she was just as strong as Trianna, and anyway; He had hurt her!

Enigma almost turned around and attacked the old gargoyle, but Trianna had beaten her to it. So she had to be satisfied with the female and the turquoise. That was when her leg decided to remind her that she had been hit by a laser. This was going to be interesting.

The fight brought Trianna very close to one of the rampart walls. Enigma was right behind her, battling with the other two gargoyles. They fought bravely. The old one struck at her again with the hilt of his sword, but she knocked it away. It clattered harmlessly to the ground.

"Now what are you going to do?" Trianna asked him tauntingly.  
"Me? Oh, I'm going to step back. Now Xanatos!" he cried before running a short distance away.

Trianna was about to follow when a laser blast hit the top of the rampart above them. Trianna stared at the falling stone. She tried to move out of the way, but her legs seemed to have frozen. She knew the debris would land on her if she didn't move but all of her efforts were in vain. She just watched as the huge rocks came towards her.

Enigma was caught up in trying to fight the two other gargoyles. But not so much that she didn't hear the old one's words. Whipping her tail around again, she turned to see Trianna about to be crushed by falling debris. Her legs seemed to work on their own, bringing her closer to her frozen rookery sister. For Enigma, time seemed to stand still as she tried to tackle Trianna out of the way. All the while, the other gargoyles stood watching.

Trianna stared in horror as the rocks came at her. She felt something heavy pushing her, but she stood like she had been frozen in stone when the sun comes up. The debris was only a few feet above them now. Already the smaller rocks were hitting the ground around her. At the last second, she gathered herself and tried to bolt away. She didn't make it. She vaguely heard Demona shout "Look out!" before the rest of them landed. The rocks fell on them, and luckily the heaviest had missed. But it left the two half buried, unconscious, and injured.


	4. Imprisoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. The only thing that is mine is Trianna. Gargoyles belongs to the amazingly talented people that came up with the show!**

**--**

**Chapter 4**

Hudson turned to look at Goliath, wondering what they should do with the two new gargoyles. Goliath, holding a now incapacitated Demona, walked forward and unceremoniously dropped her by the rock pile. He met the old gargoyle's eyes, then looked around at the rest of his clan.

"Let us take these three to the Labyrinth, where Talon and his clan live. We can keep them there without having to worry."

He looked at the crimson and green gargoyles.

"Brooklyn, Lexington, take the blue one. Broadway"--the turquoise--" you take the red one. Hudson, take Bronx back home and tell Elisa what has happened."  
"What about Demona?" asked Hudson.  
"Angela and I will bring her" Goliath replied. Then he picked Demona up and jumped off the rampart with Angela.

Brooklyn uncovered the blue gargoyle as Lexington tried to figure out how the two of them were going to transport the slightly bigger female to the Labrynth. They finally slung her across their arms and took off, following Goliath and Angela.

Broadway carefully dug the red gargoyle out of the rubble. He picked her up, easily holding her because of their weight difference. She was taller than him, and (he hated to admit it) the strangers were both better fighters, but he was strong as well as chubby.

"See you later Hudson!" He said before taking off.  
"I just hope those three don't wake up before they get there." said Hudson to Xanatos. "Come Bronx."  
"I guess I'll see you guys later then" Xanatos said as Hudson took off as well. "I'll just go take off my armor…"

Brooklyn and Lexington had no problems on the way. It seemed that the combination of the rocks falling and the laser had knocked the blue gargoyle out for a while. As they put her in her cell, they wondered what the Broadway was doing with the other new gargoyle.

Broadway arrived after Brooklyn and Lexington had put the blue gargoyle in her cell. Before he put the red gargoyle in another cell, he asked "Should we put them together, or will that only help them get out?"

"I think they're OK. They won't be able to escape if Talon and the others help us watch," said Brooklyn. "I just hope that the cell they put Demona in will hold her."

Enigma started to wake after the cell door was slammed shut for the second time. But now, without the rush of adrenaline, she had nothing to dull the pain in her leg. She just hoped that Trianna was fairing better then she was.

Trianna woke to Enigma's movement beside her. She bolted upright, looking around, but that movement proved to be a mistake. Her head throbbed so badly she squeezed her eyes shut and moaned in pain.

_I feel like I was hit by a car! I must have been hit by one of the larger boulders_, she thought, wincing.

Once she was able to open her eyes again she looked around. She and Enigma were lying next to each other on two twin beds in what looked like a holding cell. It seemed like they were both alone. She looked at Enigma. She was lying flat on the bed, barely moving.

_I hope she's OK,_ She thought. She checked herself over. Her left side was fine, but as she finished feeling the bones in her right leg, she felt a painful throb in her right wing. She looked at it and tried to open it.

"Aaah!" she cried. Her wing was broken. "Great," she muttered, also noticing the tear that ran down the middle of her wing. A good day's sleep should heal that.

Enigma had decided that moving would cause too much pain. So she was staying still for once in her life. At the moment, she was trying to figure out how long it was until daylight, and also a nice stone sleep. She could only hope that it was soon.

Brooklyn watched the two gargoyles wake up from behind a two way mirror. The two gargoyles were definitely hurt. The red one had a broken and torn wing, and the blue one looked like she was going to keel over and die.

It was a good thing that dawn was coming in an hour. Brooklyn just hoped that the red gargoyle's broken wing had not been caused when Broadway brought her over. He wasn't always that gentle when he flew.

Trianna looked up from setting her wing when a movement beyond the cell bars caught her eye. The female gargoyle stood looking at them through the bars. Behind her stood four very strange gargoyles. They all resembled different types of big cats, and had bat-like wings. Trianna didn't think they were any kind of normal gargoyle. But she hadn't gotten out much, so what did she know?

The female spoke.

"We don't want to hurt you. We just want know why you attacked us." Trianna's eyes blazed red again, and she lunged toward the bars.  
"You don't know!? You and your leader destroyed Demona's clan! You betrayed them, and allied with their murderer!" A wave of dizziness washed over her, and she fell to the floor.

When Enigma heard the new voice, she slowly sat up. Her back protested, but only because it was bruised from the rocks falling on her. But the sight that met her caused her to forget about it.

Four very strange gargoyles stood outside the gates. Or were they even gargoyles? When Trianna fell to the floor, Enigma tried to go to her, but found that it was a bad idea. No sooner than she stood; she too was on the floor.

_Great. We're who knows where, with rouge gargoyles and injured!_ She thought. _What could be better?_

The female gargoyle spoke again.

"What are you talking about? Did my mother tell you this?"  
Trianna's head snapped up.

"Your mother? You mean Demona? How is she your mother? She can't be more than 40 years old."  
"You'll learn about that later." said the gargoyle, changing the subject. "My name is Angela. What's yours?"

Enigma was never really one for idle chit-chat. But she loved to listen in on a conversation. So now she just listened to the female gargoyle—Angela—and Trianna.

Trianna forced herself to calm down a bit.

"I'm Trianna," she said. "That's Enigma. Why have you brought us here?"  
"You attacked us—" Angela began.

"Huh. That's a lie," scoffed Enigma. "From where I was standing that red gargoyle attacked first."

Angela thought on that for a moment. "I guess you're right...Well, to answer your question Trianna, we had no other place to take you that would not entitle tying you up. And we didn't want to do that. You can trust us. The only thing we want to know is can we trust you? I don't know what my mother told you, but we did not destroy the clan. Demona did."  
"Why should I believe you?" Trianna asked.  
"Why should you believe Demona?"


	5. Choices

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. The only thing that is mine is Trianna. Gargoyles belongs to the amazingly talented people that came up with the show!**

**--**

**Chapter 5**

Enigma tried to keep a neutral outlook on the conversation. It was hard, considering that she thought that these gargoyles had destroyed Demona's clan, but they did have a point. Why should they believe Demona? Just because she was the first gargoyle they'd met, didn't mean that she was correct. She waited for Trianna's reply.

"I don't know who to believe anymore!" cried Trianna.

A new voice answered her.

"Then listen to our side of the story." It was the leader. "My name is Goliath. This is Broadway, Lexington, and Brooklyn. You met Hudson and Bronx back at the castle." He gestured to the gargoyles standing around him.

He proceeded to tell the two of them the true story of what happened those 1000 years ago. When Goliath was finished, Trianna was shocked.

"You're over 1000 years old?! Well, I guess that explains how you're Demona's daughter." She scoffed.

Enigma was shocked by the tale as well. But now came the question: Who were they to believe?

"I want to believe you, but how can I? I have no proof either way," said Trianna, defeated.  
"No, you don't," said Goliath, unlocking the cell door and opening it. "That is why we will let you go to decide. We could take you to Demona, but we cannot let her go. She is as much a danger to herself as she is to everyone else."

Trianna just looked at him. She got unsteadily to her feet and wobbled over to where Enigma still lay. She looked down at her.

"What do you think now, Enigma? What should we do?"  
Enigma sat up, looking at them all.

"There is nothing much we can do. This is not our..." She hesitated. "...Our dimension. And there is almost no way to go home right now. But we don't know who we can trust either. I say we work this out tomorrow." She looked around again to see what they all thought.

"I agree." said Trianna. "Let's wait until Enigma and I can think without worrying over our injuries."  
"Very well," said Goliath. "It is only a few minutes until sunrise anyways. Let us all get a good day's sleep."

Enigma nodded, watching all the gargoyles. Then the sun came up, and they all froze in their stone sleep.

**A/N Hey, anyone who has any ideas for future dilemmas, please feel free to tell me about them. I also might add a small part for original characters if you help me! But seriously, tell me if you have any ideas for later in the story. Thank you tons!**


	6. Open Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. The only thing that is mine is Trianna. Gargoyles belongs to the amazingly talented people that came up with the show!**

**--**

**Chapter 6**

Up in Manhattan, the people went about their day. Soon the sun set and many started rushing home from work.

With a roar, Enigma woke from her stone sleep. She stood and stretched, getting out all the knots in her muscles. She looked over at Trianna, then the other gargoyles. In her transition from sleep to wakefulness, she had forgotten what had happened. She still had no idea who to trust. Luckily, these gargoyles would let her talk it over with Trianna in private.

Trianna's cat-like roar reverberated through the corridors as the stone skin fell away from her. She stretched and looked around her. There was Enigma, and the other gargoyles. She just knew that it hadn't all been a dream!

Goliath stepped forward once again after he woke.

"Have you decided what you are going to do yet? We will allow you to roam the Labyrinth to talk about the matter...or you could come with us on a glide around the city?" Goliath's voice rose a bit in anticipation as he said the last part.  
"We go out every night to watch over the city." Angela explained. "We would like you to come with us. It would be a great opportunity to get to know each other. And you could make sure all of your injuries are healed properly."

Trianna considered the options before turning to Enigma.

"What do you think Enigma?" she asked in a low voice.

Enigma was quiet as she thought. _What to do? What to do?_

"Hm... I think we'll join you for a flight, if you don't have any objections Trianna." Flying always had helped Enigma to clear her thoughts.

"I see nothing wrong with that," Trianna said, turning back towards the waiting gargoyles.

She started towards the door. Maybe she could find out more about the strange gargoyles that dwelled in the "Labyrinth" as they called it. She had never seen an entire clan that looked like these four did. She just hoped they would be going with Enigma, her, and Goliath's clan.

Enigma followed her rookery sister, watching the other gargoyles. Her tail swished behind her as she started to think about the possibilities of living in Manhattan. But she then remembered that this was not her home, or her time for that matter. Because she was thinking so deeply, she did not notice the wall coming up in front of her.

Trianna walked beside Enigma, glancing every few seconds at the cat-like gargoyle clan. She turned at a muffled thump as they went through a doorway. Enigma stood behind the wall just inside the door, a look of baffled surprise and bewilderment on her face. Trianna, realizing what had happened, stifled a laugh. But she couldn't keep the bemused smile off her face.  
"Enigma," Trianna started haltingly, trying to suppress her giggles. "Are you okay?"

She couldn't help herself. She let out a huge laugh that caught the attention of the gargoyles in front of them. They came back, bewildered and confused.  
"What happened?" asked Goliath.

But Lexington beat Trianna to it. His eyes widened in amusement as he realized what had happened and he also stifled a giggle. By then most of the others had already figured out what happened and were trying not to laugh.

Enigma was embarrassed by her lack of awareness. Rubbing the back of her head, she gave Trianna a wry smile.

"Whoops." Things like this happened fairly often back when they were hatchlings, seeing as the blue gargoyle tended to get lost in thought. As Enigma smiled shyly, everyone started to move towards the surface again. But this time she watched her surroundings.

The gargoyles walked through many tunnels before they reached open sky.  
"We shall fly around the city and make sure there are no disturbances. Tonight will determine if we can bring you to our home," said Goliath, leading the group up a small hill.

They took off on an updraft and soared towards Mid-Manhattan. After they all took off, Enigma relaxed. Something about being able to soar on the winds had always made her glad. Resisting the urge to do some aerial acrobatics, she flew next to Trianna in contented silence.


	7. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. The only thing that is mine is Trianna. Gargoyles belongs to the amazingly talented people that came up with the show!**

**--**

**Chapter 7**

Now that Trianna wasn't distracted by Demona and her tales, she was able to take in more of the city. The streets were much busier than she'd thought when she'd seen them the night before. Plus there were way more cars than where she and Enigma were from. They flew over the city for a while, getting deeper inside.  
"There's Elisa!" cried Broadway, pointing excitedly at the street below them.

Trianna looked down at the sidewalk, but she couldn't see who he was pointing at.  
"Who's Elisa?" she asked.  
"She's our human friend," said Lexington. "She's a police officer here in Manhattan. We met her the day we came here. She helps us when we're in trouble, and we help her. A lot of her cases would never have been solved if not for us. See her? She's the one in the red jacket and jeans. Wanna meet her?"  
"Sure," answered Trianna. "We'd love to meet her!"

"Of course," Enigma smiled.

The gargoyles glided down into an alley in front of Elisa and waited for her to pass them. When she came into view, Broadway called out to her.

"Psssst! Hey, Elisa!"

She turned at her name and walked into the alley. She seemed puzzled and alert for danger until the gargoyles stepped out from behind some dumpsters.  
"Hey guys," Elisa said, smiling. "Where were you earlier? I came to the tower to see you but you weren't there. Uh-oh." she said, seeing The Mutates. "Did something happen? Derek did something happen to your clan?"  
"I'm fine Elisa," said the Panther-like gargoyle.  
"As are we Elisa," Goliath added. "We wanted you to meet some new friends of ours."

He stepped to the side, allowing Elisa to see Trianna and Enigma. A look of fear and hatred came upon her face for a moment, but quickly disappeared when she studied the two closer. She smiled.

"I guess there really are more gargoyles aren't there? But you two look so much like Demona, I thought you _were_ her. I'm Elisa Maza." She stuck out her hand.  
"I am Trianna," Trianna said, clasping Elisa's hand in hers

"And I am Enigma," Enigma said, doing the same.

It seemed this Elisa cared for the gargoyles and The Mutates. Enigma's spear-headed tail swished in contentment as they were introduced.  
"So, what is it like being a human in Manhattan?" She asked excitedly. "Let alone a cop! Do you have a gun? Can I see it?" Enigma was once again talking too much.

Trianna laughed._ I guess Enigma has gotten her spirits back._ She thought, smirking as her rookery sister attacked Elisa with more questions.

The panther-like mutate stepped up beside her.  
"Cool girl isn't she?" he asked.  
"Yeah," answered Trianna. "Being a cop in Manhattan must be pretty hard, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, it's a hard job, but Elisa's got a knack for nailing the bad guys. Hey, I don't think we've officially met," he said, extending his hand. "I'm Talon, so called leader of The Mutates. I'm Derek to Elisa. Derek Maza."  
"You're Elisa's brother!?"  
"Yup. She's my big sister."

Trianna was dumbfounded. Elisa's brother was A Mutate! And the leader too! How had he been turned into a gargoyle? She decided to ask later. Right now they had to keep the city safe. She walked closer to Elisa again.

Enigma only half heard the conversation between Trianna and Talon, but the news that he was Elisa's brother shocked her too.  
"Hey guys, I was just heading back to the station. Do you wanna come on a call with me?" inquired Elisa.  
"We would love to Elisa, but Trianna and Enigma may not be ready to dodge bullets just yet," said Goliath.

Enigma started to fidget when Goliath said this, a sure sign that she was rearing to go.

"Its okay Goliath," said Trianna, standing taller. "If Enigma could fight with her leg wounded by a laser, and I can get up after a hit like the one Hudson gave me, we can fight some thugs without a problem."  
"Alright," Goliath said slowly. "But try not to get hurt."  
"Alrighty then, the station is just a block away. I'll meet you guys there," said Elisa, walking out of the alley.

The gargoyles turned in unison and scaled the walls of the buildings on either side of them. Then they spread their wings and took off. They flew for about five seconds when a large clock tower rose above them.  
"Is that the police station?" asked Trianna.  
"Yes," answered Goliath. "It is also our home. We live behind the clock."

The group landed on the balcony around the clock.

"Let's go!" said Enigma excitedly. To say that she was exited about helping Elisa and the gargoyles was a major understatement.

"Hang on now Enigma," said Goliath, chuckling at her eagerness. "We must first allow Hudson the opportunity to know where we are."

They all stepped towards the clock.  
"Here's the door Trianna," said Brooklyn, opening a part of the clock face. She looked at him and smiled. Even though he was red, she could see him blushing. _He is a handsome gargoyle._ She thought. _Maybe once we get back we can talk._ She stepped through the door.

A low growl met her ears when she stepped over the threshold. She stopped.

Enigma heard the growling and suddenly remembered the fight at Castle Wyvern. She tensed, ready to defend Trianna, but Broadway held her back.

The gargoyle beast was crouched at the base of the staircase Trianna stood upon. Hudson was next to an old chair and a television set, holding his blade out defensively.  
"How did you--" he stammered. His eyes widened. "You woke up on the way to the Labyrinth! It must have taken you this long to get here too. Well, take one step Lassy, and Bronx will be all over you."

Just then, Goliath's silhouette filled the doorway. Hudson blinked, perplexed.  
"What the...What is going on here?" Hudson put the sword down at his side, looking confused.

"It is alright Hudson," said Goliath. "We have made our peace. There is no need to worry about these two."

Trianna jumped from the ledge and stuck out her hand.  
"Hi, I'm Trianna," she said, smiling. "That's Enigma. Sorry I attacked you, but you clocked me pretty hard."

Hudson still looked confused but he took Trianna's hand anyways.  
Enigma leapt down beside Trianna and held out her hand for Hudson as well. He took it.

"So, what exactly happened?" asked Hudson, a little less confused.  
"Demona tricked Trianna and Enigma into thinking we were the enemy. But now they know the truth," said Goliath.  
"Just like Demona," He sighed. "Well then Lassies. What're you going to do now?"  
"_We_ are going to go on some calls," Elisa was climbing up a ladder into the clock tower. "I've already met Trianna and Enigma. They're cool Hudson," She chuckled good naturedly. "Don't worry."


	8. First Case

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. The only thing that is mine is Trianna. Gargoyles belongs to the amazingly talented people that came up with the show!**

**--**

**Chapter 8**

Enigma glanced around the clock tower absentmindedly before finally focusing on Elisa. "So, where are we going first?" She asked

Elisa scratched her head thoughtfully. "Ummmm, well the captain didn't give me a case that you guys could really help with, so, I thought maybe I would just drive around and look for something to do. Got any other ideas?" She shrugged, a sheepish smile playing at her lips.

Enigma shrugged. "Sounds good to me." She turned to the others.

"Sure," said Trianna offhandedly.

"Okay then," Elisa said, clasping her hands together. "Let's go." she turned and climbed down the ladder again.

Enigma watched happily as Elisa walked down the ladder again. They were finally going out!

Goliath turned to the others. "We shall follow Elisa. Trianna, Enigma, you can come with us. Hudson, do you want to come as well?"

"No lad. I think Bronx and I will just stay here and watch some good, old television. My favorite show is on tonight anyways," he said, settling himself in the old chair.

"Let us go then," Goliath said, walking up the stairs leading to the clock face door.

The others followed. Once they had all assembled outside, Goliath looked down over the edge of the building.

"It looks like Elisa is going to walk," He said, watching the tiny figure start down the sidewalk. "We shall follow over the rooftops. That should allow you two to have a chance to see the city." he looked at Trianna and Enigma.

"Whatever's fine with you is OK with me," said Trianna, hopping onto the stone railing.

"Alright, let us go!" Goliath said as he leapt from the balcony.

Enigma followed Goliath and Trianna, leaping from the balcony into the night air. She much preferred having a night on the town than staying home and watching television. She twitched her tail, happy for the freedom.

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry for the late update! School is getting into gear, and I'm really busy. If you guys have any ideas for what could happen later on in the story, those ideas would be greatly appreciated! I'm running out of things to do! Just give me bad guys, or original characters and I'll see how I can fit them into the story. OR, just say things that might happen to the clan! Thank you sooo much to my reviewers and story watchers! Enjoy!**


	9. You Go Girls!

Trianna and Enigma are time hopping using the Phoenix Gate when one of Demona's spells accidentally redirects them to Manhatta

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. The only thing that is mine is Trianna. Gargoyles belongs to the amazingly talented people that came up with the show!**

**--**

**Chapter 9**

The gargoyles had been following Elisa for over an hour, and Trianna was getting anxious.

_When is something fun going to happen?_ She thought.  
Just then, Elisa turned into a large alleyway.  
"I think she's found something!" Trianna called to Enigma excitedly. She looked to Goliath.

"You may go first if you'd like," he said.

They landed on the building that opened to the alley and ran to the edge. Trianna leaned over the side, watching Elisa. On the side of the alley connecting the next street over, a group of five ragged looking men loitered on the sidewalk. Elisa was walking right towards them. Trianna walked quickly to the opposite corner of the building.

Down on the street a ways, a young couple was strolling towards the alley. As they came within 50 feet of it, the group of men stepped out and surrounded them. The couple cowered in fear.

"Wha-what do you want?" stammered the woman.

"What do ya think we want lady?" said a thug in a sleeveless leather jacket. "Hand over ya wallets, and everything valuable ya got on ya!"

Elisa stepped out of the alley, brandishing her gun. "NYPD, freeze!" she ordered.

The thugs turned, startled. When they saw it was just one person they burst out laughing.

"What do ya think you're gonna do, huh lady? Do ya really expect to stop us all by yourself?" said the lead thug, stepping towards her and pulling out a .45 caliber handgun. The other four brandished their weapons--bats, short two by fours, and knives--as well. The couple, now free of their attackers, rushed away.

"Alright, I warned you," Elisa slowly backed into the alley again, hidden by shadows.

"What, ya gonna hide from us baby?" The thug slowly came toward the alley, but stopped right at the entrance. "Come on baby, we'uz jus havin a little fun!" He waved his gun a little, as if to comfort Elisa. "Whatcha worried about sweetheart? Huh? We ain't gonna hurt ya!" The other four chuckled.

"It's not that I'm worried _about_ you, I'm just worried _for_ you," Elisa said from somewhere in the alley.

The thugs looked confused.

"What?" The leader started, but stopped when a loud growl split the night.

A small wind blew in the thug's face, making him step back. The thug peered curiously into the darkness. Right then, he was able to make out a pair of glowing red eyes hanging high in the air. A silky sweet voice split the night.

"You really should have let her go in peace," it said. Then Trianna came out of the darkness, crouched and ready to spring. Enigma came from the sky, landing behind the surprised thugs.

Enigma grabbed one of the thugs threw him to the side. It was better to split the group up, then they couldn't overwhelm one person.

The thugs stared at Trianna and Enigma in absolute fear. Then the leader composed himself enough to speak. He raised his shaking gun saying, "Wha--who are you people?!"

One of the other thugs got up enough courage and rushed Enigma She sidestepped, lowering her tail to trip him as he came by her. He flipped head over heels and hit the ground hard.  
The lead thug hesitated a moment, and then ran at Trianna, waving his fists menacingly. "You're damn lucky this gun ain't loaded monster!!"

She lifted her foot to chest level and kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying into a parked car. He wouldn't be doing much for a while. Another thug came at her, wielding a long pipe. She grabbed him, threw the pipe, and gently knocked on his head. He fell unconscious at her feet, out cold.

Enigma took a look at who was left. The two remaining thugs ran at her, one holding a knife, the other, a bat. They tried to attack her at the same time, but the gargoyle was able to counter them both. As Enigma turned to see what would happen next, one of the thugs managed to jump onto her back. She bent at the waist, spun a little, and the thug went flying over her head, right into a parked car.

As Enigma threw the man from her back, the last standing thug rushed her and took his buddy's place. He leapt onto Enigma's back, this time _under_ her wings, wrapped his legs tightly around her waist, and started pounding on Enigma's back.

Enigma turned in a circle, trying to throw the thug off like his buddy. When he tightened his legs around her waist, she finally resolved to untangling the man's legs.

While Enigma was turning in her circle, Trianna took a step towards her. When Enigma's back was towards Trianna (and also the thug) she grabbed him around the waist and pulled. He slid from Enigma's back like a bar of soap slips from someone's hands. Trianna proceeded to throw the thug against the wall of the alley. He slumped to the ground, out for the count.

Enigma turned, saw all five of the thugs lying unconscious around her, then turned back to Trianna. She didn't know whether to be annoyed or not at the easiness of the fight, so she smiled. "Having fun Trianna?" She waved her tail behind her, showing her contentment at what had gone down.

"That was REALLY easy," said Trianna, going around and picking up the thugs by the backs of their shirts. "I hope we can upgrade to some harder opponents soon." She walked over to where Elisa was standing and dropped the five thugs in a heap at her feet.

"There you go Elisa, the trash is all cleaned up," She said, brushing her hands together as if they were dirty.

"Nice job guys," said Elisa, smiling. She pulled out three pairs of handcuffs. "The only problem is, I only carry three pairs of cuffs with me at a time. It might be a little hard to get these guys back to the station without having to explain why some have their hands free."

"Don't worry Elisa, we'll help you take them," Enigma said, smiling.

Goliath and the others swooped down then, excited and happy about Trianna and Enigma's success.

"Well done you two," Said Goliath. "I guess we should have expected such a result after our little scuffle at the castle."

Lexington turned to Trianna. "Man, you were amazing! I mean, that entrance of yours scared me, and I was on the roof!"

"Yeah," added Brooklyn. "Remind me not to get on your bad side."

"Hey, we're girls. We get crap from our jealous rookery brothers all the time at home, so when they decide they want to mess with us, we show them who they're dealing with."

"Yeah, you should see the looks on their faces after I get done with them," Said Enigma, smiling maniacally.

"Like I said, remind me not to get on your bad sides," Brooklyn said, smiling.


	10. What's This?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. The only thing that is mine is Trianna. Gargoyles belongs to the amazingly talented people that came up with the show!**

**A/N I am soooo sorry for not updating in so long! I hope you guys didn't think I'd forgotten you. Not to make excuses or anything, but I've been really busy with schoolwork, and then I was sick the past week. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I look forward to writing more for you.**

**--**

**Chapter 10**

Enigma smiled sweetly at Brooklyn. "I remember one of our rookery brothers saying that."

"And remember what happened after that?" Trianna said, playfully shoving Enigma. "The next day he tried to ask some traveling gargoyle girl out. Only problem with that was, he'd asked Enigma out after he said he wouldn't get on our bad sides." She laughed. "I wish I'd seen his face when he saw Enigma later!"

Enigma laughed with her, holding the stitch in her side. "We went time hopping not long after that, so we don't know what happened after our little, um...fight," Enigma said, her laughter subsiding. She glanced around. For some reason, these gargoyles made her feel at ease, something that only her rookery sister, Trianna, had been able to do. She was surprised at how open she was being with them even though they'd only met a day earlier.

"Hey guys!" Elisa said, bringing Trianna and Enigma back to the present. "You gonna help me with them, or what?"\

"Oh, right," Brooklyn said, picking up one of the thugs. "Let's go then."

The seven gargoyles glided over the rooftops with the thugs. Goliath held Elisa in his arms. After they'd made sure Elisa had dropped the thugs off at the precinct and driven safely home, they headed back to the clock tower. Trianna landed on the balcony and stretched.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed again," She said.

Goliath looked to the east, where the sky was brightening.

"Yes, it has been a long night," he said, going to the clock face door. "I will be back in a moment." He went inside.

"So, Trianna," Said Brooklyn slowly. "Where are you guys from?"

"Arizona. It's such a great place to live. Although, it can be pretty warm at night," she shrugged. "At least there aren't any earthquakes or tornadoes."

"Yeah," Added Enigma. "And we sleep during the day, so we never have to suffer when it gets over 110 degrees," She giggled. "I woke up and scared the crap out of this pack of coyotes one time. It was really funny! They started yapping at me like I was another coyote and I'd done something wrong!"

"Yeah, then you started petting them!" Said Trianna, grinning. "I swear, those Coyotes were raised inside. They were too friendly to have been wild!"

"They sound that way," Said Brooklyn, laughing along with them.

Goliath came out of the building then with Hudson and Bronx.

"I see you guys are getting along well," he said, smiling. "That is good, considering we have agreed to let you stay with us. That is, if you want to stay."

"Definitely! We'd love to stay!" cried Trianna happily.

"Yeah!" Enigma agreed.

"Well then, let us find you suitable sleeping places," Goliath gestured to the railing. "All of the railing supports on this side are open if you'd like one. We have a great view from up here."

"Alright," Said Trianna, heading over to one of the supports Goliath had gestured to.

"Hey Trianna!" Called Brooklyn. "You can sleep here if you'd like. It has a great view of Central Park." He gestured to where he was standing.

"No! I wouldn't take your spot," she said, blushing. "I'm fine over here."

"No, go ahead! It's OK." He jumped down and started walking to where Trianna was standing.

"Hey!" Said Lexington. "My spot has a wonderful view of the lake in Central Park! You'd like mine better!" He hopped down and followed Brooklyn.

Enigma looked out over the city, cloaking her wings contently. Glancing over to her rookery sister, she noticed the two younger male gargoyles talking to her. Smirking and shaking her head, she jumped up on one of the railing supports that wasn't occupied.

Trianna froze as Brooklyn and Lexington started fighting over whose spot had the better view.

_What on earth..._ Then it clicked. They were fighting over her! _Geeze!_ She thought, shaking her head. _Why can't boys just come out and say they like a girl instead of dancing around the subject like that?_ She turned and met eyes with Enigma, who was perched three supports down, grinning.

"What?" demanded Trianna indignantly.

"Oh, it's nothing," replied Enigma, snorting with laughter. "I'm just watching those two bicker about the view when both of their spots look out over the same thing!" She snorted again.

"Well, I think it's cute," Said Trianna putting her hands on her hips.

"Whatever you say," Enigma snorted, turning to face outward again.

Goliath watched the two boys bicker with amusement. He turned to Hudson, who was just hopping onto his support. "It looks like we might have another fight for love," He said, laughing quietly.

"Aye Lad, it looks as if the Lassies have stirred up some of the old competition," Said Hudson, watching Lex and Brooklyn argue.

"When Angela first came, it was not pretty," Goliath said, serious now. "I just hope that Brooklyn and Lexington will be a little more kind than they were the last time."

They watched Trianna and Enigma exchange glances.

"Don't worry Lad," Said Hudson. "There are two lassies this time. They can both be happy." He clapped his hand on Goliath's shoulder, then turned and stared out over the city.

Goliath took the cue and took his perch beside him.

Trianna walked over to the support next to Enigma's and jumped up on it.

"I wonder if they'll notice I've moved," She said thoughtfully. She waited a few minutes. "Nope, I guess they're too preoccupied!" She giggled and winked at Enigma. "Watch this! Hey boys!"

They both stopped and looked at where Trianna had been standing. When they realized she was gone, they both glared at each other. But before they could start bickering again, Trianna whistled, and got their attention.

"This looks like a great view!" Trianna said teasingly. "I think I'll sleep here for the day. You'd better hurry and get to your spots, the sun is coming up!" She turned and struck a fighting pose like Goliath and Hudson had.

The boys looked forlorn. Then they glared at each other again in defiance and started marching over to where Trianna and Enigma crouched. But just then, the sun came up, and they froze in stone, determined looks still plastered on both of their faces.

**I think I should have made this chapter longer... Oh well! You all remember what happened last time there were new girls in the clan. What could happen, right? evil smile**


	11. Stolen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gargoyles. The only thing that is mine is Trianna. Gargoyles belongs to the amazingly talented people that came up with the show!**

**A/N I am soooooooooo sorry I have not updated in so long!!! I've just been really busy. Well, I may have made up for that by providing all of my readers with a _very_ interesting chapter! Sorry again!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

**One week later**

"Oh would you please just stop!" cried Trianna in absolute annoyance. "You've been going at it for a week now, and it's getting really annoying!"

Lexington backed away from Trianna, his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, I'll go away," he said. He started to walk away, but rushed back and put his hand on Trianna's. "Just let me know if you need any help or something." He turned and walked quickly away when she glared at him.

She sighed. _Why do guys think that girls are so breakable? I mean, they've both seen me fight._ She straightened up._ I guess I should go see what's up with Enigma. Maybe she's doing something more interesting than staring out over the city._

Enigma had taken off almost as soon as the sun had set. She knew that soon enough, Lexington and Brooklyn would ask if Trianna wanted anything, and she was getting really annoyed from all of the attention Trianna was getting.

After just gliding around for a bit, the blue gargoyle landed, wondering when the others would notice that she'd left.

* * *

Trianna turned and walked slowly into the clock tower.  
_  
Now where could she be?_ she thought, glancing around the large main room. _I haven't seen her since sunset._

She headed towards the kitchen. Stepping inside, she realized that coming in there had been a mistake. Brooklyn was sitting on the counter, absently stirring a pot on the stove. Lexington sat with his elbows on his knees, on the table bench, glaring at Brooklyn.

When Trianna stepped into the room, Brooklyn looked up and slid off of the counter expectantly. Lex saw the movement, turned, and beamed up at Trianna. She quickly turned and left the room.

Trianna sighed in frustration and quickly went back into the main room. Hudson was sitting in his old chair watching TV, while Broadway and Angela talked quietly by the library.

"Have any of you guys seen Enigma anywhere?" She called.

Hudson answered her without looking away from the TV "No Lass. I have not seen her since sundown."

"I thought she went to see Elisa," said Broadway, shrugging.

"No, Goliath and Elisa went out on a case about an hour ago," Angela added. "Besides, Elisa wanted only Goliath to go with her. I doubt Enigma would try and follow them."

"She probably went to the Park," said Hudson, changing the channel. "She'll come back before sunrise."

"I guess you're right. Its just, she never goes anywhere without telling someone where she's going." Trianna said, walking over to the bookshelf and pulling out a thick volume. "I Hope she comes back soon, or else I'll finish this and steal Othello from her." Reassured, she sat down in an armchair and began reading.

* * *

Enigma sat on top of one of the many apartment buildings near Central Park. It gave her a good view of the humans going about their business. After an hour or two, she finally began to get edgy from sitting still for so long.

She stared down at the city, thinking about the fact that both Brooklyn and Lexington would be pretty much stalking Trianna by now. Never had the blue gargoyle been jealous before, but, remembering how both of the boys hung on Trianna's every word, she became even more annoyed and angry.

As she attempted to straighten her thoughts out, the building's air conditioning suddenly kicked on, making her jump. She spun around, startled. Just as she finished her spin, she noticed something disappear behind an air duct nearby.

"Who's there?" She waited, ready to attack if needed. Slowly, a large figure came out from behind the vent.

"Golia-" Enigma began, but paused, as the gargoyle was colored differently then the Clan leader. She tensed, ready for action. "Who are you?"

* * *

A dark shadow landed silently on the roof of the building and crept towards the young gargoyle sitting on the edge. Pulling his bat-like wings closer to his body, the shadow slowly made his way across the roof.

Coming around a maintenance shed he stopped, studying the female sitting there.  
_  
Hmmm_, he thought to himself. _We have a new face in the clan. A pretty little thing too. She looks very much like Demona actually_.

The gargoyle crept closer. The female was sitting with her legs dangling over the edge of the building. Her slender arms supported her head, which had a pensive, yet slightly angry look on her face.

The gargoyle stopped behind an air duct near the female. Just then, the air conditioning in the building came on. The outside unit jolted to life, humming loudly. The female jumped up, glancing frantically around, ready to defend herself. The intruder quickly ducked down behind the duct, but it was too late; The female had seen him.

"Who's there?" She called.

"Dammit!" said the intruder under his breath. He straightened up to his full seven foot height.

"Golia--" the female began, but stopped when the stranger raised his head. "Who are you?" she demanded, stepping slowly away from him.

"Merely someone who was curious," the stranger replied, taking a step towards her.

Seeing this, she turned and ran.

* * *

Trianna glanced at the giant clock face for the seventh time in three minutes.

4:30am.

Where was Enigma? She'd never gone out without letting _someone_ know where she would be. Not even at home. Now it was almost 5am and no one had seen her since sunset.

"Oh Enigma, where are you?" Trianna muttered under her breath.

She shifted in her seat again and tried to focus on her book.

Just as she was getting into it, someone landed softly on the landing outside the clock. Bronx immediately leaped up from his position next to Hudson and, barking excitedly, ran up the stairs. Trianna jumped up expectantly.

"Are you expecting someone?" Goliath's deep voice rumbled through the room. He stepped through the door and walked slowly down the stairs. Bronx trotted happily behind him.

"Oh, it's just you Goliath," Trianna said, sitting back down again.

"Just me?" Goliath came towards the library.

"No one has seen Enigma since sunset, and we are all very anxious for her to return," said Angela, walking up to her father.

"Perhaps she's gone to the park. She said she wanted to see the lake," Goliath said.

"I'm just worried because it's so late," Trianna replied, putting the book back on the shelf. "She'd never stay out this late at home."

* * *

Enigma growled as she tried to out maneuver the gargoyle. Ever since she ditched the first roof, he had been chasing her. Making a quick bank around a skyscraper, the blue gargoyle spotted the park once again.

As she was starting to lose altitude, Enigma aimed to land in a forest section of the park, hoping to lose the other gargoyle in the tangle of branches.

* * *

The gargoyle flew quickly behind the young female.  
_  
Such a jumpy young one._ He thought, gliding around a skyscraper. _And she looks so much like Demona! I __must__ add her to my collection!_

The female swerved in and out of the city buildings, trying desperately to lose her follower, but the gargoyle was always there. Always reappearing when she thought she'd lost him.

"Come, little one!" The gargoyle called. "You can't run from me all night!" He laughed menacingly, sending chills down the young female's spine.

The gargoyle followed the female for many long minutes in silence. Then, just when he was becoming bored, the female dove towards the ground below.

"This is interesting," mused the large gargoyle before following.

He watched as the female dove into the trees of a forest section of Central Park.

"Strange place to hide," muttered the gargoyle under his breath. He landed hard on the ground. A blue blur rushed through the trees in front of him.

"Do you think you can hide from me little one?" He said, running after the female.

She leaped from tree to tree, as nimble as a spider monkey, using her long, forked tail to hold on to branches around her. The strange gargoyle ran slightly behind her, unhindered by the thick leaves.

Finally the gargoyle grew tired of the chase and, leaping forwards, grabbed the young female's ankle. Coming down again, the big gargoyle landed nimbly on his feet, releasing the female's leg as he did so.

"Ahh!" she gasped, tumbling to the ground. She landed hard on her free foot and rolled away from the male when the pressure on her ankle disappeared.

She sprang up, her arms cocked, ready to strike if the stranger came any nearer.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" she demanded.

"A ha ha! Ha ha ha!" the big gargoyle laughed his familiar and haunting laugh. He crouched low to the ground menacingly. "Do not try to fight me little one. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I must."

"Yeah right!" The female spat, taking a slow step to the side. She glanced sideways, and then turned her focus back on the stranger, a smile slowly spreading on her face. "I'd like to see you try!"

She spun, sending a roundhouse kick towards the gargoyle's head. The gargoyle took a step back to escape the kick, giving the female the opening she needed.

Taking advantage of the moment, she turned and attempted to run once again.

"Arrrggh!!" The big gargoyle snarled. "Fine. You don't want to cooperate, so I have no choice but to use force."

He reached down and pulled a small energy pistol from a holster on his leg. "Oh," he said, aiming the weapon. "You want to know who I am?" He pulled the trigger.

**TSSSEEEWW!  
**  
A small blast of energy shot out of the gun's barrel, hitting the young female in the small of the back. She fell to the ground, already half unconscious.

He stepped up to the female and turned her over so that she was facing him. She was quickly falling unconscious in his arms.

"**I am Thailog!"**

* * *


End file.
